I can feel
by minamurray
Summary: Ron & Hermione try to get together, Will they make it? Sequel to It is now.


****

**I can feel.**

_Disclaimer: I really don't own anything, so let's keep it hush-hush, OK? J.K. Rowling might sic Fluffy on me._

_Summary: You asked for it, and so you got it. Sequel to "It's in the way" and "It is now". Ron's POV._

_A/N: This has been both a pleasure and a grammatical nightmare to write. Enjoy!!_

_A/Nbis: I just realized how corny my titles are. Oh, well. Deal with it._

_To my reviewers: Angel Slippers, Len, sgrquill, wmlaw, Tikal, SweetDreamz2414, Sarah JJ, Hermione M, Adnap Nottap and reserved, without you all, this piece would not be here. So, this fic is dedicated to you, and to all those who believe love is the most powerful narcotic. Thanks!! _

She has read me like a book. And she's not keeping anything from me, either. She's smiling and looking at me, waiting for what she knows it's coming. I take the last step in front of her as she stands up and suddenly her scent reaches me. Added to everything else I'm already feeling, this puts my senses on overload, and I feel my heated skin flush a trademark Weasley colour. She notices (as if she couldn't) and blushes in response, while imperceptibly biting her lower lip. For same unknown reason, which I don't care to examine right now, my brain crashes, taking away all possible thinking process. My senses, on the other side, are intensified. 

I'm hungry. And what I want is right here in front of me. 

Suddenly, laughter erupts on the other side of the common room, breaking me free from the tunnel vision-like sensation I was engrossed in. It takes me little bit to get my wits around. I try to grasp some logic: to kiss her right now, in here, out of nowhere,  seems kind of wrong. How do people get around to do it anyway? The rest of my brain catches up;  maybe we should…talk.

"I was thinking...we should talk". Yeah, I didn't elaborate, so what? It's a start.

"Yes".

"Would you like to take a walk around the lake?"

"Yes".

She says these two words without loosing her smile, her voice even. It's eerie, actually, because she looks extremely serene, although I'm pretty sure she knows what I want to talk about. It is so like her to be in total dominion of the situation. In fact, I'm counting on her for this one. I have a feeling my expressive skills aren't going to improve in ten minutes (not like there were anything to brag about in the first place). Things usually just slip out of me, but this time I really want to say everything to her. I'm hoping inspiration will hit me while we go through the many halls and stairs of the castle. 

There is a tacit agreement between us, like walking is the main task right now and talking is reserved till we get to the lake. I'm afraid that if I risk a glance at her to see how she's doing, I will irremediably trip over myself. Out of the blue, I start getting all this thoughts about all that could go wrong on the way to the lake and/or once we get there, and any warm and heat that I might have felt before disappears. My stomach seems to have disappeared as well. 

Great. 

I tell myself that there must be a reason for the sorting hat to have chosen me a Gryffindor, and try to focus on the task at hand: not tripping over myself. We are almost out of the castle and…oh no, you've got to be kidding me. Malfoy and the wonder duo. I knew I would jinx myself. Wait for it, here it comes…

"Oh, it's you. No wonder there's a bad smell around. I was just saying there must be a dead animal lying around here, wasn´t I?" He tilts his head to address his lackeys, who are standing each on one side and one step behind him, hands on their hips. What a pair of buffoons.

" Yeah, you were" They say at the same time and a smirk distorts their already ugly faces.

" Scram. Now". Straight to the point, I go.

" And I was right: a starved weasel and a dishevelled-feather chicken".

Grrr.                        

The cretins behind him let out a synchronized laugh

" What are you doing, Weasley, charging to escort mudbloods all around? I'm sure  you must be in desperate need of money, what with your father being such a good-for-nothing and all, but really, not even _you can lower yourself to be seen with __that"._

He makes a pause, and Crabbe and Goyle guffaw at the same time. 

Ooohhh, so many bones to break, so little time.

Immediately, I sprang into action, but Hermione's hand on my arm stops me. I turn to look at her, and notice a very dangerous smile on her, deliciously dangerous.

"They're so well trained Malfoy, better than any dog I have ever seen. I bet they bring you the paper and your slippers without getting that much drool on them. And they don't even smell their tails in public. Tell me one thing, do they have their own kennels, or do you let them sleep in your bed? Oh, I'm sure they love to play "fetch" with _your stick"._

Yeah, I know. I'm choking. I think my eyes are falling out of their sockets. Literally.

It's merely out of pure shock that Malfoy and his "puppies" aren't doing anything. Well, actually they are doing one of the best impersonations of a fish I've ever seen: wide-eyed as if they never had eyelids and mouths of a perfect "o" shape. Three little fishes. And they even stink, too. I told you, you don't want to be on Hermione's bad side. But from my side, she looks amazing.

Malfoy seems to snap out of it. Wait a minute, is that a swishing I hear?

"What's going on here?"

That voice works better than a paralysing spell. Snape.           

What a sight we must make. We are all still in stupor at Hermione's eloquence. But I'm not worried. There is no way Malfoy would repeat to Snape what she just told him.

" Nothing sir, we were just chatting", he says.

Like Snape would ever believe _that. However, I'm not about to provoke the beast._

" That's all, sir", I go along.

Snape narrows his eyes and looks at each one of us. 

The lack of blood and members in the vicinity must convince him.

" The entrance hall is not a place for social events. Move. Now!"

Nobody makes him wait. The creepy trio heads in, while Snape "swishes" away.

As they all go away, Hermione and I cross looks, and everything comes back in a second: we were heading to the lake. To talk. 

Stupid smelly Malfoy. 

It's inevitable to recognize that somehow the moment's gone. We both know it. Our accomplice silent has been broken. Any minute now, one of us is going to do it; we are going to back away. And then I remember the hunger. If I want to kiss her in the near future, I have to do something right now, to stop her from bolting and to stop myself, too. 

Acting on impulse is something I know how to do very well. Basically, you just have to shut out your brain and then act. And I do just that. In a way, it feels like you are not you, like you can see yourself from outside. Hermione must have sensed a change in me; she's frozen. She knows I've taken a decision, and she's expectant. I see myself come closer to her, and closer, till I'm right in her face. I see my hand move up, and cup her cheek. I see my thumb caressing her soft skin. I see myself staring at her lips, with a look of utter decision and (yes, you know it) hunger. And then I look at her. I don't think I've ever seen her so eager before. A mirror of my expression. It's quite encouraging and…a turn-on. 

I see myself dive my head, closing my eyes as I bring my mouth to her. And just as our lips touch, I stop seeing. I feel like I have touched a portkey, and I'm being sucked from this spot and re-inserted into my body. And now I can feel her lips on mine. 

Oh, sweet lord. 

As opposed to what I thought, I don't feel my mind going numb, nor my body detaching itself. Quite the contrary, my brain has never been so awake, processing thousands of sensations and thoughts, so many and so fast it's impossible to pay them a close look. I can feel all of my body, at the same time, every red hair on my head, every hair on my skin, all my blood in my veins, all my nails and all my toes. It's like every single cell is working at their maximum. 

And, god, I can feel her. 

Even though just our lips are touching, I can feel all of her, all of what she is, what she's made of. I can fell her essence. I feel what she is feeling. She's not resisting. I feel her kissing me back, so sweet. I can feel her with my insides and with my skin. It feels so new, and at the same time, it's just like something I secretly always craved. I feel like a hole I didn't even knew I had is being filled to the brim. I don't ever want it to stop. My hunger is quelling itself. But something tells me the moment I leave her lips, it'll come back with a vengeance.

Reality sets in when fresh air becomes a necessity. We break apart and look at each other's eyes. She looks a little daze. I don't think I'm doing much better. I realize that I still haven't said a word of what I wanted to say. Even after all the moments together and the things we went through, even though we know how we feel, even though we have already kissed, I don't know why saying it out loud is still so hard. There is a sense of finality to it, I don't know. But at this point it's ridiculous to say nothing at all. It occurs to me suddenly, that I initiated the kiss. Granted, she responded, but still…Oh, god, I hope I didn't…

" Hermione, I…I'm sorry, I-I-I didn't know if…" She cuts my whisper with a whisper of her own.

" Ron, don't. It's okay, really" 

She's giving me the sweetest look ever. I am so afraid and she can tell. She caresses my face with her fingers. Her stare is absorbent. She's accepting me, she wants me. Once again, her eyes hold a message that only I can read. She's encouraging me to go on. She knows I need to do this, and she tells me I don't have anything to worry about. I can't breathe now. I feel like crying. I have to tell her.

" I feel like crying".

"Me too".

Our voices keep getting lower and thinner. I'm not kidding. My eyes are misty and my chest is getting heavier, my breathing more shallow. I can't…Not anymore…

"It's just that I-…Hermione I like you so much".       

I choke that out, while my voice is breaking. Never in my life has the word "like" seemed so small and stupid before, still she gets it all. However, saying the other word would be too much right now. It would undo me, and her. Her eyes are watering, her breath hot and shallow on my face.

" I like you too, Ron".     

This is the best moment of my life, by far. As I start moving I realize she´s moving too. And we are kissing once more. We are so in tune. I slip my arms around her just as she slips hers around me. I need  to hold her close to me, and so does she. I keep one arm around her waist, and the other goes up her back, past her hair, to hold her neck, and finally, to caress that place between her neck and jaw.

She has one hand grasping my shoulder, and the other is wandering in my hair. Her body is flush against mine, and I swear, there is fire everywhere: inside of me, inside of her, around us. I feel like I can't take it anymore but at the same time, I'd die without it. Her lips are driving me crazy. I have to taste them. I have to taste her. She allows me entrance just as I surrender. I don't know what I'm doing here, I'm going on pure instinct. And she seems to like it. She moans and I'm melting. I feel her trembling in my arms. I'm not sure I'm not trembling, or moaning for that matter. I never thought kissing a girl could cause such a turmoil in my body and soul. It's the softest, hottest thing I've ever tasted. We revel into each other's taste and wetness. I feel lava pumping in my veins at an incredible rate, and through my chest, I feel her heart beating as wildly as mine. I'm doing that to her, and for some reason, it makes me feel powerful. She feels like the sun now: bright and hot and full of life. Every discovery of every new sensation only fuels this…thing. Every new move, every new caress we make feels better than the last, and I wonder where's the top of this…No, I'm getting there now. Not yet.

We break apart just enough to breath, still holding each other. We are panting. I'm feverish. I feel great. I notice the flush on her cheeks, the tiny smile on her lips, and I can't help but smile too. We kissed. We talked (well, maybe not talk but we said what we had to). Then we kissed again. And now I want to kiss her again. I want to kiss her every day. She has to know that. We have to seal the deal. But how do I ask her if she wants...? How…? I…

" That was breathtaking " she whispers.

" You're breathtaking " See what I mean? It slipped out. 

" So are you " She means that and my face is on fire. I'm definitely tongue-tied now.

However, there are still many things unsaid between us. I'm not exactly sure where to begin. I take a deep breath and try to get something out.

" Hermione… there are so many things I'd like to say- "

" Me too- "

" It's just that sometimes I get so nervous and frustrated and I blow up " 

" And so do I- "

" Everything I said and did, all that happen last year, and the years before- "

" Ron- "

" If you could only know how sorry I am for every- "

" Ron! " she goes a little more forcefully to take the upper hand. Her eyes are soft, however. She knows I'm two minutes away from loosing it.

" Ron, I know. You don't have to explain it. I understand because the same thing has happened to me. I've lost my temper over nothing in the past and I've annoyed you without reason sometimes, too, all because I didn't know how to handle this thing between you and me. Sometimes you would say the wrong thing without meaning to, and I would go off without saying why…"

" And I would get irrational and jealous about you like…last year. Last year was horrible, 'Mione, 'cause I was jealous. I was so jealous about Krum and I didn't even know why"

" Oh, Ron…"

I can stop now. I'm on a roll.

" And that night of the ball, when I saw you with him I felt terrible but I was too dumb to see why. Before that I was restless, but that night… you just looked so beautiful, but you were with him, and somehow I knew it was my fault, but I didn't want to admit it" Somewhere during my speech, my eyes fell to the floor.

" Oh, Ron…" and she envelopes me in the warmest hug I can remember ever getting.

" I'm sorry " I mumble into her shoulder.

" It's okay. I know I haven't made things easier for you. I'm sorry too "

We stay like that for awhile, just hugging. When a few moments before this closeness had evoked a storm within us, now it brings a sense of peace and calmness. It's strange, but I like it. It's like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

We start breaking apart, and as we do, I can't resist the urge to kiss her in the forehead. She smiles at me.

This moment is wonderful. However, now that the gloomy confessions are over with, there's still something else remaining. Seal the deal, remember?

" 'Mione…"

" Yes? "

" … "

I close my eyes resignedly. I knew this would happen to me. But she knows me so well, better than anyone. 

She knows the next move is up to her.   

" Is there anything you wanted to ask? " Apparently, she feels like playing a little with me. Be a man, Weasley. I look straight into her cheerful eyes, determination set on my face. I will ask the question.

" Hermione…"

" Yes? "

Alright mate, this is it…

" Would you be my girl? " I scrunch my face in disgust before I finish it. How _corny is that? She tries to stifle a laugh._

" You know what I mean " 

" Yes, I know " She's sobered up. However, she still wants to hear it. I roll my eyes. She arches her eyebrows. She's not letting up. She wins, of course.

" Do you want to… do you want us to be together? " Oh god, I hope that's good enough. I don't think I can take anymore of this. She's not speaking. Suddenly, she displays the shiniest smile ever.

" Yes! " she lets out in a whisper and she entwines her arms behind my neck. As I burry my face in her hair, I mentally slap myself on the back. That has got to be the hardest thing I have ever done in my entire life! I've never felt so proud.

" You know what? " she asks as she lets go to face me again.

" What? "

" We never got to take that walk around the lake " she says with a playful smile

It downs me that we haven't move from the entrance hall all this time. It's a wonder we haven't been interrupted. Hold it, an idea is coming… walk around the lake… me and Hermione… wait, me and _my girlfriend Hermione… __alone._

" What do you say we take that walk now? " I can't help the corner of my mouth to turn up.

She's not the smartest witch in Hogwarts for nothing. She grins like the Chesire cat.

" I say it's a great idea " She puts her hand in mine and we start moving.

As we are heading to the lake, I'm thinking about what I said awhile ago, about how fancying a girl reminded me of moping men, and moonlit serenades, and duels and other things… You know what I think now? I think is totally worth it. This, Hermione by my side, her hand in mine, is worth every single one of them.

And what happens when we get to the lake… well, I don't really feel like telling. You can't hold that against me, can you?

The End.


End file.
